FNAF Episode 2: The Bite of 87!
by WriterGodz112
Summary: Two years since the horrific events of 1985 has a new and improved Fazber pizzeria! But Afton has other plans like a underground working facility! Also another birthday gone wrong when little Johnny goes back to the pizzeria but as the party is going on more and more problems happened and then the shocking event that lead "The BITE of 87" Next week is the most best episode ever!


Five Nights at Freddy's

The fanfiction mini series

Episode 2: The Bite of 87

Sepetember 1987

Johnny Afton sat on his bed looking at his Fazbear poster on his wall as he was reading a X Men comic as he had an atari sitting on his desk with a TV hooked up to it. Johnny loved these atari games because most of these have no meaning to it but has a deeper mystery involved. But his father has switched to the Super Nintendo and gave the Atari to Johnny. Johnny loved to play the game Adventure and Pong he plays with his daughter Anna who beats him at it.

Now Johnny is now 7 years old and has forgotten the tragic events at Fredbear Diner in Colorado. Afton and his kids moved to a massive city which is Denver and his father has been working on a project that requires their basment and the ground below. The landloard is worried and has been asking Afton what is this project but Afton iqnored the landlord and continued to do his project.

Then Johnny found a plush Golden Freddy in the basement as he grabbed it before it all was sent to Goodwill or a donation site. Now since Johnny is homeschooled he has no friends so he has to make one up. So Psyhic Friend FredBear "He's Here, He's there, "He is everywhere, who you gonna call PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR" Which is the TV chime opening for Fredbear and Friends and it is a catchy tune. Kids at his elementary school sing it all the time.

But since Fredbear and Friends has been on hiatus no recent episodes or listings has been showing up. Johnny is a fan of the show and has all the plushies from the show such as "Funtime Foxy" and "Bonnie" and but Foxy's head is missing! Also Johnny secretly talks to Psychic Friend Fredbear in his bed to keep him calm when the scary "Balloon man" comes into his room and break his neck. Or a nightmarish version of Freddy comes in and eats him. But that is all a normal kid should be scared of. Chuck E Cheese remakes.

Also Afton Robotics has been confused with the makers of Chuck E Cheese robots but the fans know that Afton and Chuck E Cheese robots are different by comparison. Afton realizes this and put a trademark "Afton Robotics" on all the robots even a serial number. But more versions are being in the works such as "Baby" and "Funtime Foxy" the same foxy that is mentioned in the show! Also rumors have been spreading that the child murder known as "Purple Guy" as so called the very witnesses to the Tragic day of "Purple 85" where a supposed Purple Guy kidnapped a kid and stuffed him in a fredbear suit. Police investagations still linger and is still under investagation.

But no clues center around the so called "Purple Guy" costume but luckly for Johnny he gets a frist look at Purple Guy!

October 1987, The Birthday of Johnny Afton

After numerous arguments on where Johnny's birthday will be held Afton decided that he will have it at the new and improved "Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria" which is a knockoff of Chuck E Cheese but little more scarier and more games! But parents have been saying that the "Puppet Man" comes around at times and scares the kids. Afton refuses he did not make that puppet man but Afton is conserned and not in a good way.

"Hey Johnny lets go by the stage" Johnny's real mom said as Johnny looked at her "Mom why did you and dad divorced?" He asks his mom as she said "Too mature for little kid's heads to understand" She said as she was right its a very long story. But the manager was talking to the new security guard to watch the day shift and one is in the night shift. But kids have been spreading rumors that the night shift is the worst job in history. Hell even the working in cotton fields is worser than that! Why because the same robots that entertains children walks around at night on "Night Mode" The company is very worried about the night mode because the night mode is for security purposes and let the guard knows someone is intruding. But they NEVER do that they hunt down the guard and stuffs him into a fazbear suit. It has been 10 guys replaced for the night shift and the manager is angry.

"William! You need to get that damn night mode off of these robots! I already have 10 guys in hospitals because of those freaky things!" The manager said as Afton looked at the robots "I think its just a system malfuctioning but we will send them back in to the factory and have them checked! Because Freddy's motto is "Enjoy Pizza Enjoy Games and have a Freddy of a good time!" Afton said as he sang as the manager nodded.

"Okay! Everyone get at the tables we will now have cake and presents!" The hostes said as everyone screamed as Johnny looked at Freddy and then at a glimpse he seen a face of the puppet man! Johnny flinched and walked to his table "Now everyone SING!" The hostes said as everyone sang "Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Johnny! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang as cheers and claps was heard around him. But Afton stayed in the shadows and observed his own son's party.

"Now open presents!" She said as everyone cheered as Johnny grabbed the red big one. He ripped the papers off the box and seen the magical thing! It was a Gemenai system! "NO WAY!" Johnny said as his mom said "Its from daddy" She said he looked at him in the shadows "I must do something" Afton said as he walked into the back room.

After the party some teenagers stayed back and grabbed Johnny and then they were forcing into the Fredbear mouth as Johnny resisted but they were too storng for him! But the robot chomped its mechanical mouth on Johnny's head as blood leaked from his head as the kids then scooted back as Johnny fell on the floor crying as the Fredbear robot was looking down at Johnny as the hostes ran over and grabbed Johnny and called a ambulence.

Just then another event that lead Fazbear into a slumber most people remeber it as "The Bite of 87" but there is a part 2 of this story so stay tuned next week for the second part called

Episode 3

Five Nights at the Hospital

(You get to know what happened durning the events of FNAF 4!)


End file.
